Normal? Not
by foreveryoungforever21
Summary: Most people would prefer to have a normal, peaceful life. Dealing with flying vending machines and stop signs were already insane enough to the people living in Ikebukuro, but it was not enough for her. She wanted more, she wanted more and more insane things to happen, but that didn't include meeting an informant who is just as crazy as her. Izaya/OC
1. New Girl in Town

**I do not own anything, except for my OC and the story.**

**Normal? Not.**

**Chapter 1: New Girl in Town**

***Conversations in **Bold** are spoken in English.**

* * *

"You can come in now, Tiffany."

A girl wearing a pair of black specs walks into the classroom after hearing the teacher call her name. The students were all staring at her in awe, especially the boys. It was kind of awkward, but not like the girl cares about it anyway. You may think the girl would look nerdy with the specs but surprisingly, it's quite the opposite; she looks cute wearing one actually.

She had long black hair, but not really long, just a bit past her shoulders. Her bangs were too long till it kept poking her eyes, so she decided to clip it, leaving a small little bump above her wide forehead. As if that wasn't cute enough already, her baby face and strange but beautiful pair of turquoise eyes were enough to make you fall for her.

To put it simply, an adorable girl just transferred to Raira.

"Please introduce yourself, Tiffany Linn."

The girl rolled her eyes. **'I don't see the reason as to why I should do that when you clearly have already done it.' **Nonetheless, she bows politely to the class and starts her introduction.

"My name is Tiffany Linn and I'm from America. It's nice to meet you all." As soon as she finishes her introduction, whispers could be heard all over the classroom.

"Woah, did you hear that? She's American!"

"I know, that's so freaking awesome! But she doesn't look like one though, in fact, she looks like she's Japanese."

"Now that you mention it, she did speak fluent Japanese just now…Maybe she's a really famous person and doesn't want her identity to be spill out or something?"

The teacher couldn't stand the noise in the class despite how soft they were; at least that's what the students think. He slammed the desk hard, earning attention from all the students in the class. Immediately, the classroom went back to the silence it was once before.

The teacher scanned the classroom for a few seconds, in case it goes back to being noisy again. "Please respect the new student and let her continue." He said, looking at Tiffany while smiling sweetly at her.

Tiffany thought that the sweet smile the teacher gave her was a sign for her to continue, and when she was about to say something, she was interrupt once again by none other than the owner of that honey sweet smile.

"Any questions you would like to ask her, class?"

This is the second time today she rolled her eyes. **'You're the one that said I should continue, and now you cut me off yourself.'** While she was in her own thoughts, half of the students had already raised their hands hoping they get selected, but of course, there are some who don't even bother to do so and just ask the questions straight out.

"Why did you transfer to Japan?"

"You said you were from America, right? So can you speak English?"

"Are you really American? 'Cause you don't look like one."

"Do you think I'm handsome?"

"Did you learn Japanese before you move here? Your Japanese is really fluent!"

"What's your number?"

Loads of questions were waiting for the new girl to answer, though some of them were really useless or out of topic.

The girl lifts up one of her fingers, making the class go silent while wondering what she's going to do. "First, I don't intend to tell you the reason as to why I transfer here, so next." She raises another finger before saying: "Second, yes, yes I can." While lifting up her third finger, she said her next sentence: "Yes, I'm born at America therefore I am one." This time, instead of showing four fingers, she showed five. "Thank you for your compliment, and to answer your question, yes, yes I did. Oh and before you say anything else, I decide to ignore questions that are useless or unimportant, so I skipped the fourth and sixth question. Also, I only answer five questions and since I've already answered four, you have one more question left."

As soon as the girl finishes her sentence, the classroom protest softly. But of course, Tiffany couldn't care less.

Everyone was thinking carefully on what to ask her next. Nobody would want to mess up and waste their last chance, right?

After what seemed like hours (to Tiffany) but was actually only just a few minutes, a boy raises his hand and everyone stare at him. He hesitated a little, but shook it off anyway and said out his desired question: "Are you…" He made a short pause before continuing. "...one of the Dollars?"

For a second there, Tiffany could felt the mood in the class stiffen, but since it was only there for a few seconds, she thought it as her imagination and didn't put much thought on it.

"No, I'm not." The girl answered. What is this thing called Dollars anyway?

Upon hearing her answers, some students were relieved while some were disappointed. She really didn't understand their reaction towards her answer. Hell, she didn't even know what the question was about. She thought it was some kind of online computer game that was popular recently, or maybe some sort of band whatever.

Despite her strong curiosity on this so called Dollars thing, she decides to wait till school ends then search it at the library or on the net.

The only empty seat in the class was the one in the corner near the window, it was obviously going to be her seat from now on and thus, she walked towards the empty seat before the teacher even said anything. Maybe it was because the teacher had already intended to tell her to take her seat there and that explains why the teacher did not react or question her actions.

Everything went back to normal after that, the teacher doing what he was here for while the students, well, let's say they were listening but didn't actually bother to remember a damn.

The day went by really soon and before she knew it, school ended. Everyone left the classroom, leaving her alone in there. She didn't mind though, she likes it better this way. She wasn't really good at making friends at the start, and her ice cold personality makes it even more difficult , but once you get to know her well, you'll find out that she's actually a really nice girl. She just doesn't like being around strangers, and thus her cold behavior towards them.

She packs her bag and immediately rushes out from the classroom. She can't wait to reach her home sweet home and have a nice relaxing bath before going to sleep, or maybe she could have some corn before that…

But god wasn't on her side today, because right after she steps out from school, she's going to see something amusing and meet an interesting man that will change her life.

* * *

"Are you exploiting my rule against hitting women? What a clever girl you are. I would ask you out. However, _**you**_'_**re so not my type**_. NOW SCRAM!"

A girl's cry was heard after that, followed by a man's crazy laugh.

A day hasn't even past since Tiffany arrived here and now she had witness something quite amusing. A man with a fur trimmed coat, a person wearing an all black biker jumpsuit with a weird helmet and a shy boy who is clearly from her current school were standing in front of Raira while the other spectators look at them curiously.

Tiffany wanted to go home. She didn't really give a damn about what's happening right now, all she wants is going back home. No matter how amusing this is, she still wanted to go back home more than anything. She's just so damn tired today; can't she at least take a nap?

She was having quite a hard time going through the crowds, everyone literally ignore her while they continue watching the commotion that just happened not too long ago. Lucky for Tiffany, the crowd of spectators evacuate as fast as lightning after seeing the trio leave. Tiffany ran out as soon as possible, afraid of something like that to happen again while wasting her time.

But just like mentioned before, god isn't on her side today. She was on her way back home until a vending machine suddenly landed in front of her.

All she could think was 'What the hell?' before a loud angry voice broke her train of thoughts.

"That excuse has been used last week, dumbass! You think we're going to fall for it again? Yeah right! You better pay the money up before I break every single bone in your body, you hear that?!" The loud angry voice said, causing a shiver to the man on the ground.

"B-B-But I d-don't have a-any money r-r-right now…!" The man stammered, only to have the blonde person, who Tiffany presumes to be the owner of the loud angry voice pulls out a stop sign from the ground. "Listen, it's not that I'm in a hurry or anything, I just don't want to spend more than 2.56 minutes with someone like you!"

"I-I'll return it! I'll return it! Just please don't hurt me!"

The blonde simply let out a 'hmmph' while the person with a weird hairstyle beside him smirks. "I'm glad that you are willing to cooperate with us, it was very nice of you."

"Y-Yeah, just please don't hurt me. Let me go get the cash…"

The man stood up from the ground and went inside the building near him. Weird hairstyle (Tiffany decides to just call him that until she knows his name) whispered something to the blonde before following the man entered the building.

After everything seemed to calm down a little, the blonde took out a cigarette and started to smoke after lighting it. Tiffany could smell the smoke from the cigarette even though their distances were quite far apart. She coughed a little, "Smoking's bad for your heath." she said softly, trying her best to fan all the smoke away.

The blonde must have heard her or else he wouldn't turn his attention to her. It took him a few seconds before he realize what's going on, he threw the cigarette to the ground and step on it, extinguishing the flame from the cigarette.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"Its fine," she was about to turn on her heels when she suddenly thought of something. "try to aim properly next time when you throw a vending machine," she paused. "or anything else you can throw."

The blonde could only stare at her as she leaves. She doesn't look the least afraid of him, unlike the other people in the city. He smiled, as he was about to take another cigarette out to smoke, the thought of what the girl said to him stopped him from doing so.

His partner came out from the building later then holding a bag of cash; he looked at his bodyguard who was still smiling at the ground.

**'Hm, his brother must have sent him a text.'**

* * *

Tiffany opened the door as she took off her shoes. Immediately, she could smell the delightful scent in the house and assumed that her aunt is cooking.

This is Tiffany's new home, her aunt's house. Her previous house was at America, but because of an accident that happened a month ago, she moved to Japan to stay with her aunt. The reason as to why her aunt's house was in Japan was because her uncle was Japanese, her aunt had only simply moved in with her uncle and stayed there with him.

The house wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It was enough to make her aunt and uncle feel cozy, and also enough to make Tiffany feel comfortable. She didn't complain at all, not even a single bit, she was grateful that her aunt had taken the responsibility of taking care of her, although she had never seen her before in her life.

Tiffany had never seen her aunt until yesterday, when she just moved in here. She thought since it was her aunt and also her mother's sister, it would be safe to trust her. Although they have never met each other before this, they didn't feel awkward or uneasy when talking to each other, but she did have some difficulties in talking with her uncle though.

Nonetheless, she's happy with the life she's currently having.

**"Oh Tiffany, you're back. Why are you so late? Meh, whatever. How was your first day at school?"** Her aunt asked while she was pouring some red sauce on top of whatever she's making.

**"It was normal,"** she placed her bag on the couch as she took off her socks. **"but I did see something quite amusing today."**

**"Oh? Like what?"**

**"Some guy wearing a fur trimmed coat was stepping on another guy, oh and a woman riding a cool bike was with him too. There was this other guy with them but he was boring so I didn't really pay much attention to him, but I can tell that he's a student from my current school, since he wore the same uniform as everyone else."**

When she did not receive any responses from her aunt, she assumes that it was a signal for her to continue.

**"Also, there was this blonde who threw a vending machine like it was some kind of ball, it was really awesome, just wish you could have seen it though."** Tiffany said, waiting for a shock reaction to appear on her aunt's face, but to her surprise and disappointment, her aunt merely shrugged.

**"I've seen that a lot of times. Let me guess, he was wearing a dark shade sunglasses and a bartender suit?"** Her aunt asked, keeping a poker face on while she places the food on a plate.

**"Now that you mentioned it, yeah, he was wearing them. How did you know?"**

Her aunt grinned a little upon hearing her niece's answer. **"This is Ikebukuro, dear. Not everything's—No, wait. _NOTHING_ is normal."** She places the plate on the dining table before she cleans up the mess in the kitchen. **"Anyway, it's been a long day, you should eat up."**

This was her first time eating something her aunt made. It was very delicious, much better than her mom's cooking. But that wasn't what's really going on her mind right now, as she chews and swallows the food in her mouth, she can't help but play a flashback about all the events that had occurred today.

**'I'm starting to like this place already.'** She thought as she takes another bite of the delicious lasagna.

**"By the way, what is the Dollars?"**


	2. Insane

**I do not own anything, except for my OC and the story.**

**Normal? Not.**

**Chapter 2: Insane**

***Conversations in **Bold** are spoken in English.**

* * *

The moon was shining brightly tonight, making everyone feel at ease. Well, at least most people are.

"Fanycchi~" An annoying voice coming from an annoying person wouldn't stop annoying the hell out of her.

Yeah, I know too many 'annoying's in that sentence.

Anyway, the man beside Tiffany right now was the well known Izaya Orihara. He wouldn't stop bothering her since they met. How did they know each other anyway?

Well…

* * *

"**By the way, what are the Dollars?"** Tiffany asked as she swallows the food in her mouth.

"**Who told you that?"** Her aunt who was washing the dishes stopped what she was doing as she turns her head to look at Tiffany.

"**Some guy in school."** Tiffany shrugged.

"**The Dollars was supposed to be a color gang, but instead of having a color, they're colorless. I don't really know much about them, nor do I have the interest to know, but since they're quite popular lately, just thought that you should at least know a little bit."**

"**So they're a type of gang…Sounds kind of cool, how do you sign up?"** Tiffany joked.

Her aunt washes her hands after putting down the dishes and walk towards Tiffany's direction. Tiffany shuddered a little by the sudden action, but she hid it well to let anyone find out.

Her aunt looks at her seriously while she places one of her hands on Tiffany's shoulder. **"Don't get involved in the Dollars, or any other color gangs for that matter. I couldn't afford to see something happen to you and lose you too, dear. I know I'm acting very selfish here but this is no game, Tiffany. If anything goes wrong, you might just lose your life."**

Tiffany was a bit dumbfounded by what her aunt said. She understands it clearly and she too didn't want anything to happen to herself, she just didn't think that her aunt would actually care for her so much. Usually, words such as these wouldn't affect her, but the face on her aunt right now looks so similar to…

…Her mom.

"**Did you listen to what I just said?"** Her aunt removes her hand from Tiffany's shoulder as she walks into the kitchen.

"**I was just joking, you don't have to be so serious about it, mom—"** As soon as Tiffany realized the mistake she had made, she covers her mouth to prevent saying anything further. But it was too late, her aunt had heard it.

The atmosphere was getting more tense and awkward around them. Neither one said anything or made a move to break the silence.

Luckily for the both of them, Tiffany's uncle came back home just then and broke the ice between them two. "What's wrong?"

They both shook their heads and continue to do what they were previously doing. Tiffany had already finished her lasagna long ago, but she was still craving for more. Seeing how she had nothing better to do, she decides to take a walk outside. At least that would reduce the awkwardness in the atmosphere by a bit, and at the same time she could get to know the city a little, it's a win-win.

"I'll be going out for a bit." was all Tiffany had said before she left the house.

* * *

The streets were surprisingly busy today, for whatever reason Tiffany did not know. She was here to get some corn, one of her favorite foods. A lot of people had definitely told her that she should stop eating that almost every time, but she didn't care. Instead of living a long but unhappy life, she prefers to have a short but sweet, awesome and of course, interesting life.

Tiffany might have already achieved the sweet part, but she couldn't say the same for 'awesome' and 'interesting'. Awesome? Her life was never near that. It was boring, uneventful. Interesting? Maybe that one time when she had a fight with her classmate and almost strangle her to death could be count as one, but that's it.

She wanted something to happen. A peaceful life was never the thing she wished for. She wanted more; she wanted more and more insane things to happen, she wanted to—

"Here's your corn, miss."

An old man handed her a white plastic bag as she places the money on his hand. She walks away after taking the bag, ignoring the man's "Thank you. Please come again."

That's right. She wants to live an interesting life, an insane one. And in order to have a life like that, she has to first…

Be crazy.

More crazy than anyone could be.

Without herself noticing, she had grinned throughout the entire time while she was in her own thoughts. People near her thought she was crazy as they slowly avoid her, but one of them didn't though. Instead, that one person was watching her in the dark while laughing silently to himself.

"Tiffany Linn…" he muttered. "This will be fun." He smirks.

He walks out from the dark alley and immediately runs to catch up with Tiffany. As Tiffany heard footsteps getting louder and louder near her, she turns her head, only to find the man she had saw in front of the school gates this afternoon.

But Tiffany didn't want to make this look like some sort of a big deal, so instead of asking the man "Who are you?!" while freaking out, she looks at the man with a bored expression as she asks him coldly: "What do you want?"

The man did not seem the least affected by her cold words. "Ouch, so cold. You won't get popular with the boys if you continue like this, Tiffany-chan."

Although Tiffany was surprised and curious as to how and why did the man have her name, she continues to ask the man calmly while keeping her poker face on. "How do you know my name?"

"Hmm?" The man places a finger on his lips, faking an innocent face. "I don't, actually. I just guessed and lucky me, I got it right!" The man said, cheerfully.

"Liar." was the only response the man receives.

He knew it was an obvious lie and that is why he didn't bother to deny it. "Don't worry; I'll give you something back in return for letting me know your name. Ah, I know! How about my name? I'm sure you're curious and dying to know it right now."

"Not the least bit interested."

The man ignored Tiffany's last sentence as he continues: "The name's Izaya Orihara. I'm sure you're new here since I've never seen your face before."

"Hmm, weird name. As for the last sentence, were you just guessing or are you actually confident in that?"

"Wow, you're quite a smart girl. And to answer your question, yes, I was just guessing. But I'm also at the same time confident in what I said just now." Izaya winked at Tiffany, earning a disgust look from the latter. "So tell me, Tiffany-chan, where are you from?"

This man…

"Why do you want to know so much about me?" Tiffany asked, clearly running out of patients.

"Why do I want to know so much about you? Well, the first reason being because I'm an informant, and you know what they say, too much information is never a bad thing. As for the second reason…" The smile on the man disappears as it gets replace by a really huge grin. "It's simply because _**I love humans**_."

For the first time in her life, Tiffany had been left speechless. This man…It's clear that he's no ordinary human. He doesn't think the same as any man, he doesn't think the same as any human, he's…

Insane.

"Oh, and just because I love humans, doesn't mean that I like _**you**_ personally. Just thought you should know that." The man's gaze on her were as sharp as a hawk's, it was as if he was trying to pierce through Tiffany.

But it did not affect her the least bit.

"Izaya Orihara, was it?" Tiffany said softly while looking down at her feet, her eyes had been covered by her long bangs.

"Yup!" Like always, the man answered cheerfully.

"Izaya Orihara…" The girl once again whispers his name. She slowly lifts her head up, looking at Izaya. Although her long bangs had covered her eyes, still, it did not block the stare that Tiffany gave him.

'**This is going to be fun!'** The girl thought as she laughs like a maniac on the street. The people around her turn their attention towards her, but she didn't give a shit.

Izaya could only widen his grin on his face, this girl was much more than he thought. Her reactions were all out of his expectations; her words were all different from the others. It made him want to know her more, her background, her information, her secrets...He wanted to know everything! But most of all, he wants to know what makes her _**tick**_.

'**I will find out every single thing about you, Izaya Orihara/Tiffany Linn.'** They both thought at the same time as they look at each other's fierce and determined eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is here~ **

**This is the first part of how Tiffany met Izaya, the second part will be reveal at Chapter 3 :)**

erza scarlet of fairy tail** Thanks for favoring the story and more thanks for reviewing it, I hope you like my character :) I'm not sure if she's insane enough for the story but if you have any suggestions, I would definitely appreciate it.**

ChocolateOrRedBean** Thank you, not only for reviewing this story, but also for both favoring and following it :)**


	3. The Dollars

**I do not own anything except for my OC and the story.**

**Normal? Not.**

**Chapter 3: The Dollars**

***Conversations in **Bold** are spoken in English.**

* * *

Their staring contest had been interrupt by the sound of a phone ringing. As Tiffany was wondering where the hell that ridiculous ring tone was coming from, Izaya took out a cell phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello~" Izaya went back to his cheerful self immediately as he answers the call.

Tiffany could only stare at him like a dummy after knowing that the ridiculous ring tone was coming from him. Do all handsome insane men have childish ring tones?

'**Wait! No—What?! Did I just admit that Izaya is hot? No! Don't think that! Don't say—or in this case, think he's hot! He is not the least bit hot. If he's anything, he would be the opposite of hot, and that is cold! That's right; he's cold, not hot, but cold. Does that really make any sense though?'**

"Fanycchi, your face is red." Izaya stood by a side as he watches Tiffany making thousand of expressions on her face. He had long finished his call and when he was about to call Tiffany, he saw her blushing as her face slowly starts to turn as red as a tomato. He really wanted to know what's going on in her mind right now. What could she possibly be thinking to make her have expressions like that?

"Don't call me Fanycchi!" Tiffany yelled, annoyed by the new nickname Izaya had given her. But still, she was somewhat relieve that she could finally stop thinking about the informant.

Or not.

As soon as Tiffany realized what Izaya had said, she blushed even harder.

"Ah, there it is again~" Izaya teased. "Fanycchi, you're blushing~"

"Am not!" Tiffany sticks her tongue out, making ghost faces at Izaya.

"Yes you are~" Izaya continues to tease her.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Not!"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"You obviously are!"

"I said I'm not! Gahhhhh! It's like I'm arguing with a 3 year old!"

"Says the person who started this childish argument." Izaya rolled his eyes. "Anyway, there's something awesome I want to show you. Better hurry up now before it's too late~" Izaya said, pulling Tiffany's hand as they run through the crowd.

"Where are you taking me?" Tiffany asked, apologizing again and again for bumping into people continuously.

"You'll see~" was all Izaya had said as they vanish through the crowd of people.

* * *

"Woah, this is awesome!"

"Told 'ya."

In front of Tiffany was a huge crowd of people. Teens, adults, even the old ones are all here!

"But what are they all doing here?" Tiffany asked, looking at Izaya with a curious face.

"You'll know soon." Tiffany growled. She hated how Izaya always acts mysterious around her. "By the way, did you bring your phone?" Tiffany didn't expect Izaya to suddenly ask her this. Nonetheless, she shook her head as a reply to answer Izaya's question. Upon seeing Tiffany shook her head, Izaya took out a pink cell phone from his other pocket and threw it to her. "I'll give you mine for now; don't forget to return it back once the show's over. You don't want to be call a thief now would you~"

Tiffany barely caught the phone as she stumbles to catch it. Once the phone was in Tiffany's hand, she said nothing more and kept the phone in her pocket.

After confirming that Tiffany had took the phone, he leans his back on a wall, putting both of his hands in his pocket. "Before the show starts, why don't we have a little chit chat?" Izaya suddenly suggested, he smirks as he looks at Tiffany with mischievous eyes.

Tiffany stared at him like he was a psychopath, not to say he isn't one already. "And what would you like to chat about?" asked Tiffany as she leans on the wall Izaya is leaning right now,

"Hmm…How about yourself?"

"Myself?"

"That's right." He looks at the sky as he continues: "Your hobbies, your family, your past…"

Upon hearing what Izaya had said made her shuddered a bit. The bad memory she was trying to forget suddenly pop up in her mind. She immediately shook it off, not wanting anyone, especially this man named Izaya Orihara to see her weak side.

"My hobbies are all pretty normal, and boring. There's nothing interesting about my family, they're just your average type of human beings. As for my past, unless you would like to know about the time I almost strangle a classmate to dead, then there's nothing really interesting to talk about."

"So basically, you didn't answer any of the questions."

"Or maybe I just don't want to." Tiffany smirks as she looks at Izaya. "Besides, you didn't ask any questions, you were just suggesting."

"Hmm, true."

Suddenly, Izaya's phone began to chime. Tiffany turns her head to look at him. After noticing that Tiffany was staring at him, he grinned. "The show's starting." was all Izaya had said as he took out his cell phone.

She heard another sound coming from the girl who is standing beside her. It was her cell phone that was ringing. After her was the boy in front of Tiffany, then the lady next to Izaya, this time it's from an old lady standing not too far away from her! Before she could understand the situation, her phone began to chime as well. She took out the phone in her pocket and noticed that she had received a message.

**[Anyone who isn't looking at their cell phone right now is an enemy. Don't attack, just glare silently.]**

She pretended to stare at whoever is not looking at their cell phone right now, but in truth, she's actually observing the people around her. **'Who are these guys? They definitely are not just some normal passerby on the street.'**

While looking at Tiffany's confused face, Izaya asks her. "Ever heard of the Dollars, Fanycchi?" Tiffany nodded. "They're a color gang, right? Only thing is that they don't have a color." Izaya grinned, pleased upon hearing Tiffany's answer. "That's right. And it's because they are colorless, that's why we don't know who is in the Dollars." Izaya looks at Tiffany, who is standing there listening to him silently. "Now take a good look around you. These people are in the Dollars."

Tiffany's eyes widened. "These people are from the Dollars?" she asked Izaya softly, afraid of the people around her hearing her conversation with him.

"Yup. Amazed, aren't you?" Izaya chuckled.

She was about to say something when the sound of a horse neighing echoed down the street. Because of her short height, she was having quite a difficulty on looking at what is happening right now, especially since there are so many heads blocking her.

Izaya pat her on the shoulder as his fingers pointed up the sky. She turns her head to look at the direction Izaya was pointing, only to find a person scaling down the building with a bike. Tiffany was sure that the person scaling down the building was someone she had seen before, and it was only this afternoon.

"Is that the person with you this afternoon?" She asked, her gaze still not leaving from the scene.

"This afternoon?" Izaya questioned. Had the girl saw him this afternoon? That's likely to be possible since he was at Ikebukuro the whole day, but where had she seen him?

"In front of the school gates. You were with him, right?" She pointed at the person who is now cutting people up with her scythe, or whatever that is. "And that other guy I find boring to pay more attention to."

So she had seen him at Raira, huh? But he should have notice her if that's where she saw him, unless… "Fanycchi, were you wearing something else other than the school uniform?"

Just like he had predicted, Tiffany nodded her head. "I haven't bought the school uniform yet, that's why I'm wearing something else. But after looking at their uniform, I rather wear something of my own. Besides, they don't look like they care about what I wear."

"Hmm, I see. Well, the person you pointed at just now is indeed the person I'm hanging out with this afternoon. As for the other guy, he may look boring, but he's actually quite a big shot if you know his secret." Izaya chuckled. "By the way, the person scaling down the building is a _**'she'**_, not a _**'he'**_."

When Tiffany saw that the crowds are starting to get lesser and lesser, she pulled Izaya's hand as she points at the black rider. "Let's go there, Izaya. I want to see what's happening!" Izaya sighed, smiling slightly at Tiffany's childish behavior. But of course, this was unbeknownst to him.

They both walk towards the black rider's direction, but what's in front of them was a girl screaming and crying as her knees touch the ground.

"Okay, can someone explain what's going on right now?" Tiffany said, clearly confused by the scene in front of her.

"The black rider's name is Celty, as you can see, she's headless." Now that Tiffany had paid more attention, Izaya was right, she is headless. But surprisingly, she was not the least bit scared or surprise by this. Instead, she felt amazed. Upon seeing her reactions, Izaya grinned. **'This girl really is something else.' **He thought.

"Anyway, she was looking for her head all this time. But of course, she hadn't got a single clue." Izaya continued.

"Eh? Why? I think she's way better without her head."

"But that's not what she thinks." Izaya pointed at the girl who is now crying on the ground. "That girl over there is Harima Mika. Her face looks exactly the same as the headless rider's, that is, when she had a head. Not to mention that scar on her neck, everything looked suspicious."

This time, Izaya pointed at the man behind Harima Mika. "That guy over there is the person Harima Mika is having a crush on, his name is Yagiri Seiji. He's in love with Celty's head, and when Harima Mika went to have plastic surgery to look exactly like it, Yagiri Seiji mistaken her as the real Celty, only this time, with a body."

"Harima Mika was a stalker that was supposedly killed by Seiji, but the truth is, she didn't die. That's why she went through plastic surgery to make her look like the person Seiji loves. Seiji thought that Harima Mika was indeed Celty's head, just that it's attached to Mika's dead body, and thus, he went out with her."

"Now, the real problem lies within Celty. They could spend their entire life loving each other as they do whatever they plan on doing, but Celty saw Mika's face and the scar on her neck, and Celty being Celty, she started to chase Mika while being convinced that it was indeed her own head."

"But turns out it isn't." Izaya smirks as he slowly approaches Seiji who is now looking at the girl on the ground. He whispered something in his ear and right after that, Seiji fell, kneeing on the ground as he looks at the girl in front of him blankly.

But Tiffany didn't pay any attention to what's Izaya doing right now. She was looking at the headless rider, Celty. She watched as Celty leaves the scene with her bike, for some reason, Tiffany could tell that Celty was frustrated.

When Celty was already nowhere in sight, she starts to look around for Izaya. She saw Izaya talking to some guy wearing a black bandana on his head and a somewhat green blue jacket. She runs toward Izaya while calling to him, making both of them look at her.

"Who's this?" The guy Izaya was talking to asked.

"Great timing, Fanycchi. Dota-chin, this is Fanycchi. Fanycchi, this is Dota-chin." Izaya introduced both of them to each other, which of course, made them even more confuse.

"Dota-chin? And I told you not to call me Fanycchi!"

"Fanycchi? And don't call me Dota-chin!"

Upon hearing the other saying the exact same words at the exact same time, they laugh silently to each other.

Just then, a girl wearing all black and a boy with a bag pack came running up to them. "Dota-chin!" The girl called, earning a growl from Dota-chin.

"Who's this, IzaIza?" Erika asked, looking at Tiffany curiously while Walker did the same thing she did.

"Yo, Erika, Walker. This is Fanycchi, I was just introducing her to Dota-chin."

"Hi there, Fanycchi!" Tiffany sighed. Great, more people calling her Fanycchi. "I'm Erika Karisawa and he's Walker Yumasaki." Walker waves his hand at Tiffany, which Tiffany waved back.

"Oh and I'm guessing that IzaIza had introduce Dota-chin to you already, but there's nothing wrong with introducing him again, right?" Erika laughed. "Anyway, Dota-chin's real name is Kadota Kyohei."

Tiffany bows politely to all of them. "It's nice to meet you all."

"You don't have to be so polite around us, Fanycchi~" Erika said, followed by Walker's "That's right. Just be as comfortable as you are when you're with us."

"I'll remember that." Tiffany smiled.

"Anyway, it's getting late now, we should go." Kadota said, walking away as Erika and Walker wave goodbye to Tiffany.

"Bye bye Fanycchi~" Erika shouted.

Tiffany waved her hand till they were really gone. She looks at Izaya who is still leaning on the wall. "So, what do you want to do now?" He asked.

Tiffany held up her hand to look at the watch on his wrist. "It's only 8pm now, I got plenty of time. You choose."

Izaya smirks. "Then let me talk to our beloved Ryugamine Mikado over there." Izaya said as he slowly walks toward a shy, timid boy.

* * *

**And that's it!**

**I'm not really pleased with this chapter, neither am I pleased with the other two, but oh well. Now that I had typed the third chapter, I realized that it was still not enough for me to write down everything on how Tiffany met Izaya, so I guess this is only part 2 of it? :P And yes, I know that Izaya's a little OOC in this chapter but what can I say? Except that I'm a bad writer.**

**I want to thank **ChocolateOrRedBean** & **erza scarlet of fairy tail** :) Seriously, it's like you two are the only ones that ever review on this story! Also, I want to thank the 3 other guests for reviewing this story too, I love you all :D**

**I've reread the chapters I previously posted and find out there were quite a lot of mistakes, I'm sorry if those mistakes had annoyed you :( I'm not really good at English since it's not my mother tongue.**

**Anyway, I like to thank you all for reviewing, favoring, following and even reading this :) Seriously, I'm nothing without you guys ;)**


	4. Russian Sushi

**I do not own anything, except for my OC and the story.**

**Normal? Not.**

**Chapter 4: Russian Sushi**

***Conversations in **Bold** are spoken in English.**

* * *

"Ryugamine Mikado? That sounds like an air-conditioner. Did they name it after him?" Tiffany jokingly said, which made Izaya chuckled a little.

"It's funny how you said the same thing I did when I first met him."

They both walked over to the shy boy's direction as he was staring at his cellphone while spacing out. He still hasn't notice Izaya slowly approaching him, that is, until Izaya began to spoke.

"That was quite astounding. No, not even close. I'm a little shocked by all this. Humans beings defy imaginations." Mikado seemed a little shocked when he heard Izaya's voice, but he was even more shocked when he saw a girl standing behind him. He wanted to ask Izaya about the girl, but he didn't have the chance to do so since Izaya wouldn't stop talking.

"In about six months, this would all seem ordinary to you. I bet you'll get bored of that in just a few days as well." Tiffany yawned, not interested in what Izaya is saying. But Izaya didn't pay much attention to her, or more like he didn't care. He continued talking: "The only way to truly escape the mundane is for you to constantly be evolving. Whether you choose to aim high or aim low, enjoy each day for what it is."

Izaya jumped down from the small block he was standing before walking towards Mikado. As he stands in front of him, he lowers himself to Mikado's eye level, making them so close 'till the point where they could feel each other's breath. "Don't worry, I won't sell information about you being the leader of the Dollars, take it as a sign that I respect you." He smiles. "It's your organization, use it however you want."

As soon as he finishes, he grabs Tiffany's wrist while pulling her to stand behind Mikado. Immediately, a vending machine was thrown in front of him.

"IZAYA!" was the only sound that could be heard before Izaya and Tiffany ran away from the blonde's rage. "Best of luck to you, Taro Tanaka." Izaya waved back at Mikado as he leaves the place while holding Tiffany's hand.

As they were running away from Shizuo Heiwajima, Tiffany turned her head to see what's going on. But she didn't expect to see the man she had only met not too long ago. "Wha-? He's in the Dollars too?" She asked, looking at Izaya.

"That's right. His name is Shizuo Heiwajima. It's better if you don't go near him, such a brute like him would only destroy you to pieces with his vending machines."

**'Hmm, sounds fun.'** Tiffany thought as she waves her hand to Shizuo. "Shizuo-san, over here~"

Izaya must have never thought that Tiffany would do that. His eyes widened a bit by Tiffany's actions, but quickly went back to normal as he turns into a corner and disappears from Shizuo's sight. He blocked Tiffany's mouth with his hand, not letting her make a single sound. After confirming that Shizuo was really gone, he releases his hand from Tiffany's face.

"What did you do that?" Tiffany asked, still panting from the running and not getting enough air.

"I'm the one who should say that! Why did you wave to him?" Izaya said as he rests both of his hands on his knees, also panting because of the running just now.

"I just want to see how he lifts vending machines." Once Tiffany got enough air, she crosses her hand while pouting cutely like a 5 year old. But sadly, the pout only made Izaya feel even worse. "I just told you to not go near that brute, and the next thing you do is call out to him."

Tiffany shrugs, too lazy to continue talking with him.

"Whatever. I'm going home now, bye." Tiffany said, turning her back to Izaya as she leaves the alley. When Izaya saw her walking away, he immediately went to catch up with her, only to be shoved away by the girl.

"Go away." She said as she gave him an annoyed look.

"Aww, don't be so mean. You said you had plenty of time just now, why the sudden rush?"

"I'm not rushing to go anywhere; I just don't want to spend any more time with you."

"Oh come on, what's so bad about hanging around with me?"

"Vending machines will come flying at me…or stop signs. Either one."

Izaya chuckled. "But we got away in the end. We could have run away more smoothly if it weren't for you waving at him." Tiffany stayed quiet, knowing she had nothing else to talk back. "Besides, we haven't got any ootoro yet."

"Ootoro?"

"Yup!" Izaya said, excited at the thought of being able to have his favorite food later. "Let's go get them at Russian Sushi!"

"Don't want to." As usual, Tiffany rejected his offer coldly.

"Fanycchi~"

Tiffany sighed. How did she get herself into this mess?

* * *

So yeah, basically, that's how they met.

And if you're wondering, they're standing outside Russian Sushi right now.

"Izaya! You come eat sushi, yes?" A tall dark skinned man said, his Japanese accent was obviously very off.

"Hey Simon. Mind giving me my usual order? Ah wait, give me two of those this time." Izaya said as he enters the restaurant with Tiffany following behind him.

"Of course!" answered Simon cheerfully as he went to get Izaya's order.

Once both of them sat down, Tiffany starts taking a look around the place. The restaurant was beautifully decorated; it gave out this peaceful relaxing feeling to everyone in here. Sure, sushi restaurants could be seen everywhere in America, but they didn't give out the same feeling as the one here does.

While Tiffany was looking at her surroundings, Izaya was observing her. Now that he had a closer look, he couldn't help but think that she's quite attractive than your average teenage girls. Her eye color was also very unique. Turquoise eyes are not something you can see every day, right? But then again, his eyes weren't very normal either.

Izaya had spaced out for quite a few minutes and when he came back, two cups of green tea were already placed on his table.

"One ootoro for you and another one for you." Simon said as he place two plates each in front of Tiffany and Izaya. As Izaya was about to say thanks, Simon placed another plate of sushi at the center of the table, making him and Tiffany look at him questionably.

"I believe I did not order this?" Izaya said while looking at Tiffany. Tiffany caught Izaya's gaze on her and shook her head, signaling him that she did not order this either.

"No worry, this free." Simon smiled before turning to look at Tiffany. "For your friend here."

"Thank you." Tiffany nodded as she softly thanked him, which barely was above a whisper.

Izaya was amused by the scene in front of him. Just a second ago she was all tough and now she can't even say a proper thank you while lifting up her head. This sudden change of character of hers made Izaya even more eager of wanting to know her better.

Thinking he should introduce the both of them to each other, he interrupts their conversation. "Simon, this is Fanycchi. Fanycchi, this is Simon. Simon works here at Russian Sushi, he may look scary at first but you know the saying: Never judge a book by its cover."

They both smile at each other. When Simon was about to leave, he spoke some Russian stuff with Izaya that Tiffany couldn't understand. As soon as Simon was gone, Tiffany immediately questioned Izaya.

"You speak Russian?"

"Yup. I do know English too."

Sparks began to glow in Tiffany's eyes. "That's so cool! You have to teach me Russian." Tiffany said, hoping Izaya would agree.

But instead, Izaya gave her a smirk in return. "No can do, that wouldn't be fun now if you understand what I said. It's better to leave things mysterious, waiting for it to be discovered."

Tiffany pouted. "Hmmph, you're just spouting nonsense."

Izaya chuckled. "So, what do you think of the food here?" He asked as Tiffany takes another bite of ootoro.

"Ootoro's not bad, but I like the one with corn better." She softly dips the ootoro onto a small saucer of wasabi before putting it into her mouth. "I don't get why you can eat it raw like that though, it's tasteless without dipping any wasabi."

Tiffany was right. Instead of dipping at least a small amount of wasabi, Izaya just ate it raw like that, without putting any sauce on it.

"Humans just don't know how to eat this." Izaya shrugged. "Who needs wasabi when it's already good without it? Seriously, no one can ever appreciate ootoro as much as I do."

Tiffany merely rolled her eyes at his unhealthy addiction of ootoro, which she really should stop doing or people might mistake rolling her eyes as a hobby of hers.

"So, I assume your favorite food is corn?" Izaya asked, changing the subject.

"How did you know?"

"Hard to miss when you're carrying that." Izaya answered in a matter-of-fact way as he points at the bag of corn Tiffany had bought earlier.

"Hm." was the only response Tiffany gave.

After they finished their meal, they went back to their own place. Izaya insisted on meeting with her again tomorrow but she shoved him away, ignoring what he had said. Once Tiffany got home, she noticed all the lights in the house had been off. She assumes that her aunt and uncle had gone to bed early and thus, trying her best to be as silent as she could.

Tiffany went to bed immediately after brushing her teeth. She had to wake up early for school tomorrow and having detention cause of sleeping in class is something she would not enjoy.

The last thing in her mind was Izaya Orihara as she slowly closes her heavy eyelids.

* * *

**I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry guys! I know I should have update sooner but I have a good reason!**

**I didn't want to.**

**Just kidding! Lol**

crystalbleach208 **Thank you so much! :D**

shuddup **Sorry about that, I'll try to improve next time :x Thanks for reviewing btw :)**

**Anyway, I want to thank all of those that had reviewed, favorite, followed and even read this story! I promise I'll update sooner next time, so for now, ciao~**


	5. Chatroom

**I do not own anything, except for my OC and the story.**

**Normal? Not.**

**Chapter 5: Chatroom**

***Conversations in **Bold** are spoken in English.**

* * *

Sigh.

That was the first thing Tiffany did when she woke up this morning. School, the most boring place on earth. Uugh.

After knowing how ridiculous the school uniform looks, she didn't even bother to think of buying them now. She prefers to wear her own clothes, a red sweater and a pair of black pants. Though, she did order a few pairs of Raira Academy's school uniform, just in case.

The principal did tell her to at least wear skirts, since she's a girl and all but Tiffany never gave a damn to what he said. To Tiffany, clothes don't matter. Besides, she's pretty sure the teachers didn't care about it either; they were just worried about the school reputation.

After washing up and changing, she went downstairs to have her breakfast. Unlike yesterday, instead of putting her hair down, she tied it up with a red ribbon. Her specs were also replaced by red contact lens.

Oh and if you're wondering why the sudden change, the reason was simply because she got bored of her yesterday's style.

Although it was only for one day.

Another reason was because she wished that Izaya wouldn't recognize her, but she highly doubt that. Still, nobody says she can't hope, right?

As soon as she went down to the living room, she noticed a piece of note on the coffee table. She scans the back the paper a few times before reading it.

**'Good morning Tiffany~ I'm going on a trip with your uncle for a few days, I won't be back till next Friday. Be sure to take good care of the house, and don't skip school! I'll see you next week, bye bye~**

**From your aunt, Caroline ;)'**

After reading the note, Tiffany sighed. "**Geez, couldn't she send me a text or e-mail me?"** She muttered to herself as she opens the refrigerator to take a carton of milk out. She pours the milk into a glass before drinking it. Now I know she may look like the type of person to drink it straight out from the carton, but she wouldn't do that. She is quite a clean freak after all.

She went to school immediately after finishing her breakfast. She doesn't each much to begin with so a cup of milk is enough to satisfy her stomach. Well, unless it it's corn. Anyway, the first thing that caught Tiffany's eyes when she entered the classroom was the boy sitting in front her.

"Ryugamine…Mikado?" **'Isn't this the guy I met yesterday night?'**

Mikado seemed to have caught her staring at him as he turns to look at her. He gave her a smile in return. "Good morning, Tiffany-san. Ah, is it okay to call you that?" Mikado greeted when he saw her slowly approaching her seat.

"It's fine, but drop the honorifics, it sounds weird." Tiffany said as she places her bag on her seat. "Eh? But that wouldn't sound polite…" Mikado said, rubbing his cheeks with his index finger. "Didn't expect the leader of one of the most dangerous color gangs to care about politeness." Tiffany smirked.

When Mikado heard this, he was flustered for a second. He turned his head to the left and right before whispering to Tiffany. "D-Don't say that in public, please. I don't want anyone to know my identity."

Tiffany looks at in confusion. "What do you mean? Shouldn't they already know who their leader is?"

Mikado smiled. "Well, the Dollars are pretty much colorless; not even I know who's in it, so the leader's pretty much unknown to the others." He whispered to Tiffany again. "A few people knew about my identity though, like me, Izaya-san and now you."

"Hmm…That sounds really awesome. Could you make me the co-leader?"

"E-Eh? I don't think that's a good idea…Having something to do with the Dollars isn't really safe you know? Especially since so many other color gangs are active these days…"

"You're no fun." Tiffany pouted. "Oh and I am really curious about one thing. How did you call the other people to attend the meeting? Didn't you say that even you don't know who's in the Dollars?"

"We have this special website for only people who knew the password could enter. In other words, only those who are in the Dollars have the access to enter the website. At first, only I and a few people knew about the password. We never really told anyone about it but at some point, we stopped giving out the password. Yet, the number of members kept increasing every day."

"Sounds like a mystery…"

"If you're trying to act like Sherlock Holmes, then you're doing a pretty bad job. Anyway, I'm pretty sure someone's sending the password out secretly, I just don't know who. But it doesn't matter now…I guess."

Tiffany stared at Mikado a few seconds, spacing out as she falls deeply into thought. "Is something wrong, Tiffany-san?" Mikado asked when he saw her spacing out. Even though she told him not to add the honorifics, Mikado still does so. It just doesn't feel right for him.

"Neh, Mikado, do you mind adding me into the Dollars?" Tiffany asked, making Mikado surprised by her forwardness.

"T-Tiffany-san, lower your volume, please." As soon as Mikado said that, Tiffany then noticed a lot of students were staring at both of them in confusion.

"E-Eh? Uh…I mean…Do you mind borrowing me a Dollar?" Tiffany laughed nervously, and sure enough, everyone ignore them as they went back to chatting with their friends or copying each other's homework.

Tiffany sighed in relief. "Anyway, could you?" She went back into asking Mikado again, this time, in a softer voice.

"I…Uh…I could invite you to our chat, if you like." Mikado said, not too fond of adding her into the Dollars yet.

"Chat?"

"Yup, do you have a cell phone? Give me your number and I'll send you the access to it."

"Uh…Sure, just hold on a sec." Tiffany took out her phone from her pocket, but it wasn't the phone she was expecting to see. She froze when she saw her hand holding onto a pink cell phone.

"Tiffany-san?" Mikado asked in concerned.

"Oh god, I forgot to return this to him!"

"Him? Who?"

"Izaya Orihara!" She panicked for a sec, but immediately returns to her normal self. "Oh well." was all she said as she took out her Iphone from her pocket.

"Here's my phone." She gave the Iphone to Mikado, watching him type something on it before returning the Iphone to her. "All you have to do is pick an icon and enter a name for yourself and you're done!" Tiffany pondered for a few minutes before entering the word *'Tomorokoshi' as her name.

"Tomorokoshi?" Mikado asked.

"I really like corn so yeah." Tiffany shrugged.

Mikado chuckled. "Anyway, this is the group chat. So far, the members here are Kanra-chan and Setton-san. My name here is Taro Tanaka. This is me." Mikado points at his blue icon as he explains everything Tiffany has to know about the chat.

'**So his name is Taro Tanaka…No wonder Izaya called him that before we left…'**

"And this," Mikado swipes his finger on the Iphone before continuing. "…Is how you have a private conversation with the others."

Tiffany was only nodding the whole time. She couldn't wait to try the chat out, it looks really amazing.

"Mikado ~~"

Both Tiffany and Mikado raise their head up to look at the direction the unknown voice was coming from. Well, at least it was unknown to Tiffany.

"Kida-kun!"

"Did you hear about yesterday's Dollars meeting? It was so cool! I heard that everyone in the Dollars was there! Can you imagine the scenario?" A blonde kid appeared out of nowhere as he chats with Mikado in excitement.

Tiffany giggled softly to herself. If only he knew.

Kida turns to Tiffany when he noticed her giggling. "And who is this chick you're hitting on, Mikado? That's no fair you know, hitting on chicks without inviting me." And once again, Tiffany giggled.

"I'm Tiffany Linn, nice to meet you." She said, offering her hand to him.

Kida took her offer as he shook her hand. "I'm Kida Masaomi! It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful lady like you."

They started to chat with each other after that. Though, Tiffany was a bit annoyed by Kida's constant flirting, but nonetheless, she enjoyed her time chatting with them.

* * *

—Tomorokoshi has entered the chatroom—

**Tomorokoshi **Hey everyone

**Taro Tanaka** Hi

**Setton **Hey

**Kanra** Hi hi~ ( ＾∇＾)

**Kanra** What's with the funny nickname?

**Setton** That's quite hard to pronounce

**Taro Tanaka** Oh don't be bother by it, Tomorokoshi-san just simply likes corn

**Kanra** Could it be that Taro you knew Tomo-chan at real life?

**Tomorokoshi** Tomo-chan?

**Taro Tanaka** I guess you could say that

**Setton** Anyways, welcome to the chat, Tomo-san

**Tomorokoshi** Now its Tomo-san?

**Tomorokoshi** Thanks anyway

**Kanra** So so, have you guys heard about the Yellow Scarves lately?

**Setton** Not this again, Kanra

**Tomorokoshi** Yellow Scarves?

**Kanra** Ya! You know those guys who wear yellow all the time?

**Tomorokoshi** What about them?

**Kanra** They actually belong into a color gang call Yellow Scarves.

**Tomorokoshi **Ohh…And I thought it was a trend or something.

**Kanra** Tomo-chan lol

**Setton** But I wonder why they're so active lately

**Taro Tanaka** What do you mean, Setton-san?

**Setton** Well, they use to be all over the streets a few years ago. But at some point, they suddenly stop appearing as much as they do before. And now they're everywhere again.

**Setton **It's like they're planning something.

**Kanra** Sounds fishy, doesn't it? Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Setton** Only you, Kanra would react like that on something like this

—Saika has just entered the chatroom—

**Saika** Hi…everyone…

**Setton** Hey Saika

**Taro Tanaka** Hi

**Tomorokoshi** Hi

**Kanra **Hi Saika~ （＾ ＾）／

**Saika** I'm sorry…everyone…for all the trouble…I've caused…

**Kanra **Don't worry about it! You were new to the internet and your computer had a virus, right?

**Saika** Sorry…

**Saika** Sorry

**Setton** You're apologizing too much (lol)

**Saika** Ano…

**Saika** This might sound stupid but…Was Tomorokoshi-san here before?

**Tomorokoshi **I've just joined the chat recently

**Saika **Sorry…

**Kanra **Why are you apologizing?

**Taro Tanaka** Anyway, putting that aside, we should continue our discussion about the Yellow Scarves

**Kanra** That's right. Have you heard about the Yellow Scarves?

**Saika** You mean…the guys…wearing a lot of yellow?

**Setton** That's the one

**Taro Tanaka** Have you seen them before, Saika?

**Kanra** As long as you're a resident of Ikebukuro, I'm sure everyone seen them before

**Saika** Sorry…I did

**Kanra** Don't apologize w

**Saika** Sorry…

**Kanra** Anyway, there's been a rumor about the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves. They say that both color gangs are gonna have a faceoff with each other

**Saika** What…are…the Dollars?

**Tomorokoshi** You don't know what the Dollars are?

**Kanra** Haha, even someone new like Tomo-chan knew what the Dollars are

**Saika** Sorry…

**Setton** There's really no need to apologize, Saika

**Setton** Dollars are almost the same as the Yellow Scarves. They're a color gang

**Setton **Only thing is that they don't have a color, so we don't know who's in the Dollars

**Kanra** Now that I think about it, these two color gangs were acting like this after the Slasher incident.

**Saika** Eh?...

**Saika** What…do you…mean?

**Setton** I don't think we need to tell anything to someone who has nothing to do with this

**Kanra** Nonsense, Setton! If you're a resident of Ikebukuro, then you should at least know something

**Kanra** Not long before the Slasher incident, they were victims in both the Dollars and Yellow Scarves, right? But both gangs were starting to suspect each other to be the mastermind behind all this

**Kanra** If they don't sort it out soon, I think a war's gonna happen between them

**Taro Tanaka** The Dollars never meant to do anything to them

**Taro Tanaka** They just wanted to help their comrades

**Kanra** And it's because they're like that, they ended up in this situation

**Taro Tanaka** Both gangs were just misunderstood by the other

**Saika** I see...Thanks

**Saika** Sorry...Thank you

**Taro Tanaka** ?

**Saika** Ano...Sorry...

**Saika** I'll be...logging out now...

**Taro Tanaka** See ya

**Kanra** Bye bye~

**Tomorokoshi** Bye

—Saika has just left the chatroom—

**Setton** Good night, Saika

**Setton** Ah, looks like I'm too late

**Setton** Anyway, I'm gonna go too

**Kanra** Eh? Why so early today, Setton?

**Setton** Well, I got a guest visiting today

**Setton** Night everyone

**Kanra** Night~

**Tomorokoshi** Bye Setton

**Taro Tanaka** Good night

—Setton has just left the chatroom—

**Kanra** Anyway, I'll be logging off too

**Taro Tanaka** Bye

—Kanra has just left the chatroom—

**Taro Tanaka** Bye Tomorokoshi-san

**Taro Tanaka** I'm leaving now

—Taro Tanaka has just left the chatroom—

**Tomorokoshi** Eh? I'm the only one left?

**Tomorokoshi** So boring

—Tomorokoshi has just left the chatroom—

.

—There is currently no one in the chatroom—

—There is currently no one in the chatroom—

—There is currently no one in the chatroom—

.

* * *

**And...Done!**

**This chapter wasted most of my time, mainly because of the chat =w= I didn't add the private chats between the members in it, since this is mostly read as Tiffany's POV **

**The chat wasn't really easy to type (to me anyways) I can't really remember everything they've said in the Anime and thus, if I left out (or added) somethings, forgive me please w Also, it was quite a difficulty for me to add Tomorokoshi (a.k.a Tiffany) in the chat, since my original plan was to make her the noob of the chat, but then Saika had to come in and I had to change everything. **

**There was not much interaction between Izaya and Tiffany in this chapter, but I promise there will be a lot of moments of them together the next time :) So for now, bye bye~**

**By the way, sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. Bad grammar is bad grammar :(**

Crystal Flower of Solitude **&** Christmasloot** Thank you so much for reviewing! You two are the best XD**

ChocolateOrRedBean** Haha, it's okay, I don't mind :) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
